The BPO Heist
by CLS-SamuraiJack
Summary: The teir 3 battleship blueprints are released. CLS gets 3 of the prints but officals block Caytlyn from getting the 4th. SJ embarks on a little journey to complete the set. Can't have a lady dissapointed can we?


**The Bpo Heist**

This is what happens when our Empress doesn't get her way and we decide that this is just not on.

**CLS Home Station - Officer Section.**

It had been such a peaceful weekend up until the point he'd heard the yelling from down the hall, and of course, being curious... he'd wandered down to see what was wrong. Reaching Caytlyn's office, the voices became clearer.

"... said that it would be a minimum of a year if not longer. They are deliberately being obstructive."

"Have we got anyone higher up we can go after?"

"Senator Strickland but he retired two months back."

SJ stuck his head round the door and saw Caytlyn Rose and Ramius Monteagne talking.

"What's up, people?" he queried.

Caytlyn turned. "CLS is bidding for access to the new Tier 3 Battleship Class Blueprints but we're being blocked by some officious Caldari oaf who is getting kickbacks from somewhere."

"Can we get copies or access elsewhere darling?"

"No and waiting a year will leave us very behind in research and development. Lessa has already secured us the other prints and they are on their way to the research labs now." Caytlyn sighed. "I'll keep negotiating but I know someone is pulling strings from higher up."

"Oh ok..." said SJ. "Urm... anyone seen Loki?"

"I last saw him in hanger 4 with a large hammer." said Ramius.

"Oh. That can't be good. I'll go help him because I'm sure I'd just shoot the guy that is annoying you, Cayt." SJ paused. "You know, I can arrange that if you really want." SJ grinned.

Cayt looked at him strangely and raised an eyebrow. "You know sometimes SJ... I worry about you."

"Only sometimes?" he retorted as he slipped out the door.

Caytlyn sighed again and looked at Ramius. "Remind me why I put up with him?"

Ramius shrugged. "He's not that bad... mostly."

Caytlyn harumphed and turned back to her desk and the pile of reports. "At least we have three of them but I would like the full set."

"We'll get one. It just may take some time." Ramius patted her on the shoulder and mused. "Wonder what SJ wanted with Loki?"

"As long as he's not in trouble and out of my hair... I don't want to know" Caytlyn said.

*** * ***

**Hanger 4 - Lokison's Zealot**

The stream of epithets and sounds of hammering and crashing gave a pretty good location on Lokisson. SJ grinned as he bounded up the docking arm and headed for the open maintenance hatch. The hammering stopped and SJ paused and peered under the open armour plated hatch. Just in time, he snapped his head back as the hammer came flying out.

"Tech Adjustment 101? Large hammer?" SJ joked as he retrieved the item in question.

The muffled response was rather unprintable.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" he queried.

"The last time I took this heap out the microwarp drive shat on me and I nearly got killed. Only the fact this thing tanks like hell got me back to the gate." Loki climbed out and wiped his hands. "Problem is I can't find anything wrong with her. Might be software but whatever it is... it dropped the mwd offline right when I needed it."

"Safety cutouts? You checked peakloads right? From what I remember these babies suck juice." SJ offered helpfully.

Loki looked at SJ. "When did you become an expert on Amarr?"

"I didn't. I just know they suck more power than that Gallente girl you found at that station hub last year." SJ grinned.

Loki grinned and slid along the hull till he reached the engines, prising open the main conduit he shot back, "You weren't supposed to know about her."

"How could I not? The pair of you kept me up all night." SJ complained.

"Oooh... so you were next door? I did wonder why you were grumpy in the morning... well more than usual." Loki laughed and climbed in the conduit.

"Well I'll be the son of Matari's whore. Jack... throw me the hammer." yelled Loki.

SJ lobbed the hammer up and waited while some... technical expertise was delicately applied.

A short time later Loki re-emerged, holding a slightly battered section of conduit and some rather toasted looking power relays.

"Working well enough for a self test, fine on own but too much under full load by the looks. Ah well. One problem solved. Beer time?" asked Loki.

Loki slid off the hull and headed for the office, stopping briefly by the parts store to task the maintenance crew to replace the module. SJ wandered after him and caught up by the lift.

"So what was it you really wanted? Other than to insult my knowledge of my own ships?" Loki asked as he called for the lift.

"Well... I have a problem... well... not me per say... but our Empress has a supply issue. I wish to solve it and maybe settle a score along the way." SJ smiled.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And you have a fix?"

SJ grinned. "Not a fix in the conventional manner"

Loki sighed and banged his head off the lift doors. "You're going to get me killed again aren't you?"

The lift arrived. SJ stepped in. "Maybe but it will be fun along the way"

Loki followed him. "So help me I'll pod you myself if this goes wrong."

SJ grinned wolfishly. "If this goes wrong... We'll be answering to Eowyn why we're in the med lab again."

Loki groaned. The lift doors slid shut and whisked them up to the bar.

*** * ***

**48hrs later. Accommodation Quarters**

Muffled whispers finally woke Eowyn. Sleepily she tried to make out the voices.

"... why we doing this again?"

"Because she can help and because she is the only one that has flight clearance to go out without being questioned."

"... ok... but why are we breaking into her quarters?"

"Because she's glued to Caytlyn's side otherwise and if Cayt knows... we're in trouble."

"... more trouble than Eowyn will give us for breaking into her quarters?"

"... Hadn't thought about that." _That sounded like SJ._

There was a sigh. "You never do." _And that was Loki._

Eowyn grabbed her robe and headed for the door.

"Hah! I've nearly got it. Don't know why my old code didn't work..."

Eowyn grinned and punched the door access. The door whisked back revealing a startled SJ and Loki.

"Urm... hi?" said SJ.

"This was his idea. Don't kill me" babbled Loki.

"That would be because I changed the code after the last time. Being as you woke me up you might as well come in. SJ make me a coffee while i get decent. Loki. Lounge that way. Shut the door." she headed back to the bedroom and got dressed.

SJ went for coffee.

"Well... she didn't kill us. It's a start." said Loki as he grabbed the tools and replaced the cover on the door panel and shut the door.

"She hasn't heard the plan yet. She still may kill us." SJ's voice carried from the kitchen.

"What plan?" asked Eowyn as she returned from the bedroom.

Loki blinked. Eowyn's fluffy robe had been more concealing. The nightdress had to be Gallentean. Shimmery and flimsy all in one. Eowyn's wraith-like body was nicely accented and highlighted in it.

SJ returned with 3 Java's. Eowyn reached for one, closing Loki's mouth as she did so.

SJ grinned. "Catching flies Loki? It is a nice dress. I did pick it."

Loki babbled... "you? she? what? urm. ta." He took the Java and sat down.

Eowyn smiled. "No. He's not that lucky. He just brought me a present after his last trip to Dodixie. Anyway. What was so important the pair of you had to break into my room this late?"

SJ relaxed on the sofa. "Remember those new battleship designs on the market?"

Eowyn nodded.

"It seems someone doesn't want our Empress to have the Caldari print. I happen to know where it will be and how to get one. I just need some help getting in. The getting out too."

"... and... I assume as you are coming to me as a pilot? Why not one of your buddies?."

SJ looked down and shuffled his feet.

Eowyn looked at him suspiciously. "It is a pilot you need isn't it?"

Loki nodded.

SJ nodded. "Yes but everyone else has to log in and out. You as medical and trader, are one of the few with open base pass. You can come and go without logging it with base command and you know if I log a mission she'll know I'm up to something."

Eowyn sighed. "Lets hear it. All of it and make it good or I'll wake her myself and tell her."

SJ swallowed and hastily started outlining the plan.

*** * ***

**72 hrs later. Perimeter Station. Forge Region**

SJ and Loki staggered towards Hanger 72 on the lower pylons of the station. Heavily loaded bags slung across their backs and suspiciously odd carryalls made for a rather suspicious sight.

Eowyn watched amusedly via the security feed as they finally made it to the hanger. She tapped a few commands, lowered the lift and the cargo droids, then headed for the main hatch.

Hefting the bags and equipment onto the droids, Loki finally looked up and exclaimed "What the hell is that?"

Eowyn stepped out the hatch and answered. "Its a Hoarder Transport. She's my first ship I ever owned and being as I'm the one that will be dropping you off... I suggest you be nice."

SJ looked the ship up and down. "It does seem to have some rust issues."

Loki muttered. "Some rust? What parts are still whole?"

Eowyn glowered. "I suggest you get the pods bolted on and get stowed. We leave in 6hrs." She stalked back inside and the hatch slammed shut.

SJ looked at Loki. "You know annoying her might be a bad move?"

Loki looked forlornly at the ship. "Flying in this thing is a death-trap."

SJ grinned. "That's the whole point. Bits drop off Minmatar ships all the time."

Loki looked at him aghast. "And you had to tell me this NOW!?"

SJ opened one of the crates on the lift. "Just you wait till you see what we do with these."

Loki sighed again. "Remind me why I said yes to this?"

SJ threw the crowbar at him. "My sterling personality and the fact it's never boring round me."

Loki cracked the other crate. "How the hell are we getting in with these? You need an assault shuttle for these?"

SJ grinned more. "Not how I'm planning this."

Loki looked worried. "Did I miss something in this plan?"

SJ pondered. "No... I don't think I told you about this bit."

Loki opened his pack and took out an odd dark blue bottle. Taking a swig he proclaimed "See... you've driven me to drink."

"Stop hogging it and I didn't drive you to drink. Your first wife did. Now quit complaining and help me mount this."

*** * ***

**8Hrs later. Tunttaras System - Lonetrek**

"I hope you two are ready. We're coming into orbit in 10 minutes." Eowyn said. "Landing request is filed."

"Thank the Emperor." gasped Loki. "I want out of these damned tin cans"

"Quit complaining." said SJ. "We'll be planet-side soon."

Eowyn deftly entered landing co-ordinates and banked the Hoarder to bring its belly down towards the planet. A bleep and a scrolling screen took her attention away from the re-entry plans. Eowyn stared at the screen. "SJ. Problem."

"Define problem?" he asked worriedly. "I'm in a tin can bolted to the outside of a Minmatar ship and you say problem... lets narrow it down some?"

Loki moaned and rolled his eyes.

Eowyn read further. "The landing permit is invalid. They have told us to go to the moon station instead. Apparently they moved the goods inbound to there last week?"

"Oh frack." SJ exclaimed. "We need to be planet side and we can't sneak on from the moon station. It's Caldari Navy and restricted."

"Shush for a minute." Eowyn thought for a few minutes. "Jack? These pods are good from higher up aren't they? Not just for assault landings?". She made adjustments to the ship's course.

"Yes... why?" asked SJ as he got a sinking feeling.

Eowyn smiled. "Oh I think i have a way to _drop_ you two off and still make the moon."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" SJ asked.

"You're not going to like this? What about me?" barked Loki.

Eowyn giggled as she took the ship in closer to the planet. "Teach you two to say nasty things about my ship."

The ship shuddered and groaned as it hit the outer atmosphere. Inside the pods SJ and Loki were bumped around.

"Hoarder Transport Tango Foxtrot Three Niner Four. Adjust course for moon base as indicated." barked Planetary Control.

"I am doing Control. Your update to the moon base route rather than planet-side was late and I'm compensating now." replied Eowyn.

"Oh boys?" Eowyn said to Loki and SJ. "See you in 24hrs..." She started giggling and the ships thrusters fired hard bringing the nose up.

"See you? Eowyn? OH SHHHHIIII!" screamed SJ.

He was suddenly cut off as Eowyn stabbed the button to release the pods. Two sets of explosive thuds sounded and the pods sprang free as the Hoarder tore itself out of the atmosphere and climbed for the moon. With the severing of the pods from the ship the communications links went dead.

"Happy travels boys." murmured Eowyn as she fired the main engines and set course for the moon station.

"Hoarder Transport. Tracking control is reporting debris from your last course change. Please advise."

"Oh bother. Have I lost bits again?" lilted Eowyn. "They just don't make these things like they used to."

"Roger. We will have a maintenance team on standby for you at Hanger 22 at Moon station. Planetary Control Out."

*** * ***

**HotDrop**

SJ prayed the pods held together as they plunged through the atmosphere heading for the base.

Like two meteors they plummeted down. SJ checked all his straps and waited.

An altimeter ticked down to 3000. More explosive bolts fired and with a rushing of wind SJ tumbled out of the drop-pod. Spinning he saw the pod halves peel away. The line on his belt tightened as the smaller equipment pod attached to him swung away. He yanked the chute and waited for his drogue to pop. With the drogue out he stabilised and looked down to pick a landing spot. The main chute billowed and his descent slowed to a more reasonable speed. Looking around he spotted Loki's chute and turned on his radio. Loki was casting aspersions on Eowyn's parentage and various other things.

"That was fun." mused SJ.

"FUN... FUN!!! I'll spank the little witch till she screams when I get my hands on her!" screamed Loki.

SJ laughed. "She might enjoy that. Anyway. Slide this way. I want to land in that cluster of fields due north. You got enough altitude for that?"

Loki muttered and banked right. "I might be a bit short. Settle for the gully just south?"

"Does me. Meet you there. Ditch the equipment pods just before you hit."

The pair ghosted silently down and over the fields. In the distance a road sparkled in the sun. Closing on the gully Loki dropped his pod, SJ's following a short few seconds later. They tumbled like seeds in the wind and impacted on the side of the gully. Flaring his chute up, Loki touched down and bundled in his chute, SJ following suit just after. Trudging back down the gully the pair dumped their chutes and climbed up to the pods.

Sitting on his pod SJ surveyed the area with binoculars. "Looks like its all clear."

"Good. I can change my pants in peace then." muttered Loki. "Crazy woman ditching us that far up. How far from the base are we?"

SJ studied his datapad and pondered. "Not as bad as I feared. All things considered. She must have still been on the flightpath. We're about 200km short. Base is north-east from us. 250km or so. There is a road about 2km north of us. I think I saw some buildings on the other side of it. This is mainly agricultural land south of the base. The main city is north of the base."

"Oh goodie. Just 250km to do in 24hrs and steal some blueprints." Loki stripped off his protective suit. "And how are we going to manage that. The little grav bikes wont go that far."

SJ popped his pod open and lifted out the backpacks and sniper rifle. "Plan B?"

Loki sighed and opened his pod, grabbing gear, he started assembling the bikes.

SJ gathered up the chutes and the suits bundling them into his now empty pod and dragged it into the bottom of the gully. Stripping lines from the chutes he fashioned a cradle.

"If we sling your pod between the bikes we should be able to carry the equipment till we find other transport." said SJ.

"It's going to cut our range down further though unless we can recharge them. That takes time we don't have." mused Loki.

"I'm thinking we have about 150km on full charge. With the pod maybe 120ish?" guessed SJ.

"That's half way at least i suppose." Loki finished assembling one bike and started on the second.

SJ double checked the packs and lashed the sniper rifle in the bottom of Loki's pod along with the few other bits from his pod. Stacking the packs in, he lashed them in tight, helping hold the other bits inside. Re-latching the pod shut he started lashing the pod into the cradle and attached it to the first bike.

"If we ride side by side it shouldn't be too bad. Terrain round here isn't too bad and there is a road north. We'll head there first. Its 17:20. It gets dark in 2hrs so we'll clean up here and set off shortly. Shouldn't be many about after dark."

Loki nodded. He pointed to some bushes up the gully. "I think I saw a hollow in there on my way past. Hide the other pod there?"

SJ explored and found a small hole in the side of the gully with bushes screening it. With a bit of effort and some shoving the 2nd pod was abandoned out of sight.

"I doubt anyone will find it in a hurry and it's no real hassle if they do." SJ mused.

Grabbing some water and ration packs SJ helped Loki finish the other bike and the pair sat and watched the sun sink lower as they ate.

Once the sun touched the hills to the west, the pair hopped on the bikes and manoeuvred out of the gully. Heading north, following the edge of the field, they soon hit the road. SJ grabbed his binoculars and looked around. Further up the road a series of buildings rose out of the gloom.

He grinned. "I've solved the transport problem."

Loki took the binoculars and looked. He laughed. "Well... Its not a luxury yacht, but I'll take it."

The pair headed up the road and parked near the building. Scouting round Loki disabled the simple alarm and slipped into the building. SJ opened the main doors and brought the bikes and pod in. A sign on the building stated simply "15th Division Storage Facility. Ground Logistics and Supply. Caldari Navy."

A growling roar from the back of the shed and Loki pulled a ground truck out from the darkness. 5 minutes later the pod and bikes were lashed in the back and the pair were heading north.

"Ground transport? sheesh." SJ shook his head.

"Beats walking" said Loki. "Shame its rather slow. Will take couple of hours at least."

SJ poked at his data pad. "Main highway should be about 15 minutes ahead. We're heading east at present. We're lucky that we landed where we did. I was expecting to get dropped south of the spaceport so a max of 30k from the city. The research facility is 40k west of the spaceport and 30k south of the city. That highway runs between the spaceport and research facility then continues to the city. I think we should get away with parking the truck near the junction and taking the bikes from there. If we can stash the truck out of sight it may even give us an alternative exit route. Hmm... There is some kind of refueling place about 10km south of the crossover. Park it there I think."

Loki shook his head. "Why is it we always end up with Plan B when we do anything?"

SJ grinned. "Because everyone expects Plan A?"

*** * ***

**18:00 Hanger 22. Tunttaras X - Moon 3 Caldari Navy Station. 22hrs till pickup**

Eowyn surveyed the damage with the maintenance crew. One of the pods explosive bolts had shredded the compartment wall and left a hole in the hull. The other had come away fairly cleanly just leaving the mounting bracket partially sheared.

"Its going to take a couple of hours Miss." said the docking manager. "What were they?"

"Sensor arrays. I do surveying on request. Usually moon work. Can you just patch it up for now? I need to do another run. I'm supposed to be dropping another shipment off for 16:00 tomorrow." Eowyn poked at the hole. She hoped the pod was ok.

"Sorry Miss you won't. As of 04:00 tomorrow morning till 04:00 day after, we're on lock-down. Some important person coming in. No civvy traffic. We can get you patched up by 22:00 but you won't have time to come back before we're shut." The dock manager barked some orders into his comm unit and listened to the reply.

"Actually miss. It will be 23:00 at earliest. Apparently they have repair crew tasked on some escort ravens at present. You best go wait up in the concourse. It gets a bit rough down here. I'll have them page you when it's done."

Eowyn sighed and headed for the lift. This was not going well. With the station on lock-down SJ wouldn't be able to get in and she'd not be able to meet him. And meeting the rendezvous in Gallente space would be impossible. The lift whisked her up to the concourse. Spying a information terminal Eowyn headed over. Calling up station info and planet info she started plotting.

Half an hour later and several cups of some sweet tea she smiled and dumped the info to her datapad. Singing softly under her breath she wandered the concourse till she found the theatre and settled for a local play that was showing. It would kill the time till they paged her. With a bit of luck she would be able to return in time to meet SJ. Hopefully he would be able to get off planet. If not this was going to get very tricky.

*** * ***

**22:35 Rest Stop. Tunttaras X - 18hrs to pickup**

4 hours later the truck was parked at the back of the rest stop. Grabbing some coffee the pair retired back to the truck, suited up and unpacked gear.

"The research base is lightly guarded and has 2 entrances. We need to stop about 2k out and move in on foot. We get in through the stores on the east side. Primary labs are 2 floors down and should have the access we need. If not the commanders office is one floor up but more likely to be alarmed and secured." SJ grabbed his pack and the rifle. "Ready?"

"Always." Loki tucked a blaster in his suit and checked a pair of knifes. Satisfied he hopped on the grav bike and followed SJ over the fence into the field.

The moon was out but faint and barely in crescent. It did however give enough light to make the night-sights job simple. The corn barely whispered as the grav bikes sped over the tops of fields and closed on the research facility. The lights on its uplink tower became visible then the floods which bathed the surrounding area. SJ dropped his bike into the middle of a cornfield and waited for Loki to land.

"Lightly guarded?" Loki hissed as he landed. "I had a quick peek before I landed. I can see a pair of anti-vehicle turrets and a fair few armoured posts. Its also tri-fenced so the middle will be electric."

SJ shrugged. "That is lightly guarded. You should see some of the other places I've had to get into."

Loki stared at SJ. "You and me are going to have a talk when we get home."

SJ shrugged out of his pack and grabbed rifle and a smaller pack from his backpack. Double checking its contents he carefully repacked it.

Loki pulled an assault laser and another pair of blasters out and fastened them to his belt. Slinging the assault laser on his back, he grabbed the last gun from his pack, a needlerifle. Its armour piercing darts would shred and penetrate most armour and even vehicles. The assault laser was a favoured toy of most boarding crews in space as it wouldn't burn through hulls easily but could be set to a plasma torch mode to burn through airlocks.

SJ raised an eyebrow "I wasn't aware we were taking a space station?"

Loki grinned. "Always be prepared. Besides I have 5 knives on me too."

SJ blinked. "I wont ask where. Come on. 23:10. We need to be out of there by 02:00."

Loki looked puzzled. "How come?"

"Last shuttle to the moonbase leaves then knucklehead. The early shuttle is 06:00 and I don't fancy hiding down here with lots of angry guards." SJ swung the sniper rifle on his back and started off towards the base at a slow trot.

"You never know... some of them might be girls" said Loki following after him.

20 minutes later the pair of them were lying in the edge of a field staring over the road at the east side of the compound. Triple fences. Razor wire outer, Electric middle and a regular inner. Guard towers with sensors dotted the perimeter. A vehicle gate on the south side was the only break in the fence. The complex itself was a series of plasticrete surface bunkers and a sloped blast dome with a storage block facing them.

"That's our in. The storage side should be easier to break in. We'll sneak down the cargo shaft to the research labs. Fewer guards there, plus night-shift so should be light cover anyway." SJ handed the binoculars to Loki.

"That's all well and good but how are you expecting to get in?" Loki asked as he panned over the site.

"Oh that's easy. Jump the fence." SJ swung his pack off his back and unpacked 2 belts. "These are supposed to be to help in high grav planets. Takes some weight off you. Turn them up high and disable the safeties however..."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "How long?"

SJ shrugged. "10 minutes? Its not something I've tested extensively. Just remember to turn it off when you land and try not to take a blaster hit on the power cells."

"Oh joy I'm about to leap a set of secured fences with guards while wearing a potentially explosive belt. Remind me to get my head checked." Loki buckled the belt and looked at it suspiciously.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" SJ retorted as he did his up and checked the compound again.

"Back with a zealot and a good chunk of armour plating." muttered Loki as he checked the towers with the scope. "Towers are empty. Sensor fields seem to sweep down from them towards outer fence. There are some radar dishes on the tower but this close I doubt we'll be seen properly. Especially as a short hop. 2 guards chatting on the main gate. I see a 3rd on the far side walking the fence. Nothing else."

Loki swung the rifle on his back and the pair slipped back into the field and headed along the road before sneaking across and doubling back to the east fence.

SJ peered through his scope. The third guard had returned and was talking with the others.

"Ok. Jump from inside the corn and try to land just by the door." SJ swung the rifle onto his back and backed up ready to run.

Loki looked again and backed up as well. The pair ran swiftly towards the fence and activated the belts. Bouncing out of the corn they arced high over the tower and towards the storage bunker. They landed and pressed flush to the wall.

"You got any more of these? I want a pair for some... experiments." Loki mused.

"If it involves that girl and you keeping me up all night, no." SJ replied as he searched for the cargo door access panel. Finding it recessed in the door it was a matter of minutes to override it and open the lock. Slipping inside SJ scanned the warehouse quickly as Loki guarded the door, the lethal needlerifle cradled in his arms.

"Cargo lift is down there. Appears to have stuff on it. Terminal near it, time to poke some more." SJ probed the warehouse surrounds with a scanner. "No alarms in here. Simple sensor on the lift. Seems to be fully automated so no guards. I'm going to try the terminal by the wall. Go see what's on the lift." SJ headed for the terminal and started abusing it.

Loki took one last look and sealed the door. Striding to the end of the warehouse and into the lift he turned a crate to find the notations.

"Jack? If I'm reading this right, this lot will be auto-delivered at 00:00, apparently so night shift can get ready for the morning?"

SJ looked up. "Read me the batch lot?" He queried the terminal and it dumped out a report. "Well what do you know... it is. Going to the storage on 4th floor. We'd just have to sneak up 2 sets of stairs." He checked his watch. 5 more minutes." He grabbed his rifle and joined Loki on the lift behind the crates.

"Wait a sec." Loki vaulted up and fiddled in the corner roof then dropped down again.

"What?" said SJ.

"Well I'm sensitive about my ass in these suits... you could have got one in my size... So I've knocked out the camera feed in case anyone was watching." Loki joked.

"At midnight? On an automated cargo lift? You are way too paranoid." SJ sighed.

"Yep... and who's had less clonings?" Loki shot back.

"Point taken."

The lift rumbled to life and the lights came on. Sinking swiftly down it passed the first level. The bare doors shone as the lift passed them.

Loki looked at them as they passed. "Jack? Why don't we just grab the ledge on 2 when we pass? Instead of having to play hide and seek with the night staff?"

"Because that would be plan C?" SJ grabbed his rifle and climbed to the front of the lift.

Loki grabbed a knife and jumped to the other side. As the doors for floor 2 appeared he jammed his knife into the gap and twisted. Holding on and wedging his feet on the lip he hung from the door as the lift disappeared into the darkness. To his left SJ was hanging from a door support and prising at the locking mechanism. Curling his arm around the other door arm Loki traced the opening sensor wires back and spliced them. Looking across SJ grinned and popped the lock. Loki's knife loosened its grip as the doors parted. Franticly grabbing with his other hand, Loki reached through and grabbed the far side to stop himself falling.

"A little warning next time!" he hissed.

A chuckle was the only reply.

Peering through the gap Loki took stock. A dimly lit corridor was beyond. Doors to stairs on the left and labs further down. A spy eye panned up the hallway.

"Spyeye. 2ft inside. Right wall. Got a jammer?" he whispered.

Wriggling around on the support SJ dug a small box from his breast pocket. tapping a button it shot a spike out. "Get it as near as you can. Closer the better."

Taking the jammer Loki peered out again and waited till the spyeye panned back up the hall. As it did he slipped out the doors and flicked the box into the ceiling just behind the spyeye. Plastering himself into the corner he watched it till a green led lit up. Satisfied he reached into the lift and pulled SJ inside.

"You said primary lab so that's 4 doors on right?" he asked.

SJ checked his datapad. "Looks like it. You want point?"

Loki shook his head. "You know these sort of places better. I just like shooting people."

"Socio-path" SJ snorted. Loki beamed happily and followed him down the corridor, needlerifle again cradled in his arms.

Ghosting down the halls they approached the lab, which to SJ's dismay was brightly lit and in use. 10 researchers beavered away behind the glass and security door. Sneaking a couple of peeks SJ waved Loki back down the hall and they crept back.

"Now what?" hissed Loki.

"Plan D?" SJ shrugged. "Up a level to the commanders office and pinch his privileged terminal. Bit more security though."

Loki sighed. "We're going to hit plan Z at this rate."

Reaching the lift, SJ double checked the doors and nudged them closed some more. Loki tied a small length of line to the jammer and waited for SJ to join him by the stair doors. SJ slipped through the doors and Loki pulled the jammer down and slipped through after him. Sliding it in his pocket he followed SJ up the stairs.

"Very lax here really. This why you decided to hit here?" he asked SJ as they jogged up the stairs.

"One reason. Second reason is I know the commander." SJ grinned wolfishly. "And his wife... and daughter... For some reason he got rather upset at that. I got kicked out and he got reassigned here. I dumped a copy of his orders which included the plans. He's here to extend the base. That was about 2 years ago. They should be about done doing the deep silos where the new research will be done. Figured they would move the new stuff here from Irijunen as its too open over there now."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You really do know how to make friends and influence people."

Reaching the top of the stairs SJ teased the door open and peered down the corridor. The left was clear, peeking right he spied a bored sentry sat at a desk facing up the corridor. Easing the door shut he motioned to Loki.

"Single sentry. Facing away about 15 meters up the hall. Sat at a desk. Think you can get him?" SJ asked as he prepared his rifle.

Loki thought for a minute. "Dead or just knocked out?"

"Either but silently." SJ checked his datapad. "He's the check-in to head down here. 25 meters further on is a another check point and behind a security screen is the commanders office."

Loki peered in the door on the other side of the landing. Opening and slipping inside he grabbed some gear and returned.

"Who needs to sneak?" he said as he handed over lab-coats and clipboards.

Stashing their packs and rifles in the room they donned coats and clipboards. Loki held a small blaster on top of his clipboard. Opening the door they walked up the corridor. The guard looked round idly and then returned to his holo.

"... but the flux capacitor just wont take that kind of load I'm telling you." said SJ as they closed on the guard.

Loki raised his eyebrow and then swiped the guard hard with the blaster. He slid crumpled under the desk. Loki dragged him back down the hall, stripped him, tied him up and stashed him under a bench at the back. Changing quickly into the guards uniform he returned to the desk with a blaster on hip.

SJ raised an eyebrow as he looked up from checking the guards station.

"I got a better idea than just shooting the other guard. Want to play along?" Loki said as he grabbed the guards keys and security pass.

"Do Gallente girls dance naked in the moonlight?" SJ quipped.

Loki strode up the hall with SJ in tow. Rounding the corner he thumped on the security screen loudly. The guard snoozing on the desk startled and fell out of his chair.

"Hey wake up dozy. The good doctor here needs to borrow the commanders terminal as the one downstairs is on the fritz again." Loki waved his pass and tapped his foot.

"Yeah yeah. One sec." The guard grabbed his pass and opened the screen. Turning back to his desk he disabled alarms and grabbed his keys. "Just don't leave coffee rings on his desk like last time ok? He bitched for weeks."

"I I I I... don't have coffee" SJ stammered in a nervous voice.

The guard shuffled up the corridor yawning and stretching.

"Shift change being a bitch?" Loki asked.

The guard stopped by the Commanders office and pulled out his datapad. Unlocking the door he commented, "No just the in-laws and new baby. I come to work to sleep. Its more peaceful." He opened the door and stepped in.

"Ah ok... we'll let you enjoy your nap in peace then" said Loki with a grin as he hit the guard behind the ear.

As the guard slid to the floor, SJ looked at Loki and said "You know... You enjoy doing that WAY too much."

Loki shrugged. "Hey he's happy. He's sleeping. We're happy. What's not to like? Get cracking its 00:50"

"Go get the packs and rifles. I'll start on the terminal but I need the gear." SJ said dragging the guard to the private toilet.

Loki vanished down the corridor. Hurrying he reached the store room and grabbed the gear. A quick check to ensure the guard was still out he headed back up the corridor. A flashing light on the first guards console caught his eye. Stopping he examined the screens. Grabbing the guards pass he swiped it in the terminal. Holding his breath he waited. The flash alert cancelled but a second message appeared. Loki exhaled. Re-read it and ran back up the hall. Dashing into the office he ran to the toilet and grabbed the other pass and dashed out. Swiping the card he hurriedly overrode the call. Slamming the security screen shut he muttered and dug deeper into the terminal.

"JACK!" he bellowed.

SJ clambered from under the desk rubbing his head as he went to the door.

"WHAT DAMMIT!"

"COMPANY! 30minutes tops. Some asshat top brass is arriving early for some tests." Loki dumped the manifest to a datapad and checked the camera feeds.

Jogging back up he dumped the packs on the couch in the office. Throwing the datapad at Jack he opened his pack and started tooling up with weapons.

"The reason the resupply and the research team is downstairs is because those deep research bunkers you said were under construction are finished. Inside one of them is the new Rohk Battleship. They are prepping her for a gunnery test simulation. I think I got the security alert locked down fast enough. I also grabbed the new codes. Try them on the secure terminal."

"Fracking marvellous." SJ snarled. "Just what we didn't need. Any idea which way they coming in?" Slapping a dataprobe on the secure terminal lock he queried it with the datapad. On a hunch he tapped in a code series. The probe blinked green and the lock cycled open. Cackling he started up the terminal and punched in the new codes. "Well whadda you know. Caldari efficiency at its best. Oh and gotta love the fact he's anal enough not to change his codes. Why the hell they sending new codes now?"

"Check the 3rd missive. Apparently your friend just got an upgrade and hence a promotion. The guard apparently was to leave his new code series on his desk so he could brief the admiral when he arrives at 06:00. The first team arrives in 20mins or so. Anyway. Get grabbing. I'm going to rig the guard stations just in case." Loki grabbed some explosives and headed back into the corridor.

SJ pulled a blank datapad from his pocket and slid it into the terminal. Digging into the briefing files he started saving it all to the datapad. Studying the list of guests he sucked in his breath.

"This gets better and better" he muttered. Skipping to the next flagged messages he flicked through them, and paused. "You have got to be joking" he breathed.

Loki returned and started gathering up the rest of his pack.

"Charges placed. You done yet?"

SJ shook his head. "Good and bad news though."

Loki frowned. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Good news? Guess what's attached to his new orders?"

Loki shrugged. "No clue."

"Only the updated BPOs with the revisions. They are downloading now. Bad news one. Its going to take another 30minutes. However its just what we need and I wont trip any alerts by going poking in the research database." SJ checked his watch. 01:22 " Bad news two. That admiral's team arrives in 10 minutes. Bad news three. The admiral is the same one that helped my friend drum me out of the service... by the means of some very unpleasant men with guns. Technically he was a commodore back then."

Loki stared at him. "Soooo... how close to plan Z are we now? And do you just attract trouble or just save it up for special occasions?"

SJ dug deeper into the terminals files. He blinked. "Loki... does that say what I think it does?"

Loki peered at the screen. "Black-ops? Check the sub-projects... Jump drive? Check the schematics." They fell silent as the holo displayed a battleship.

SJ sucked air between his teeth. "If my eyes don't deceive me... That looks like a Scorpion with some radical modifications. Its marked theoretical prototype but that jump-drive research looks interesting. Its on the local mainframe so I can grab that now while the Rohk update comes down. Might as well, I'm sure Caytlyn will be able to do something with it."

SJ leaned over grabbed two tubes from his backpack. Popping open the cover of one he gently slid the datacore into the master port. A few quick commands started copying the Black-ops data to the core.

"10 minutes for this copy. Good job I brought 2 cores in case. You better go sit at that other guard station and pretend to be him. Just escort them to the stairs and wave them down. Once they are down there I very much doubt they'll be coming back up." SJ stood up and grabbed the guards cap and threw on his jacket. "I'll cover this end in case they come up but tell them the Commander is due later."

Loki nodded and stashed his rifle behind the couch. He picked up the guards blaster and threw the other pass at SJ.

"That is toilet boys pass. Says his name is Mike. He's only recently posted so upstairs shouldn't know him. Bench boy is called Louis. Lets just pray no-one is paying attention cos if I have to shoot the first team we're in deep fedo." Loki clipped the blaster to his belt and tucked his knives out of sight.

"Well don't shoot anyone then." SJ double checked the terminal and picked up the pass. Following Loki out to the corridor he pulled the door too and opened the screen for Loki. Checking the monitors quickly he nodded to Loki and then got comfortable, mimicking the guards sleeping form with the hat pulled down.

Loki headed for his station, checking doors as he went. This was going bad to worse and was definitely not looking promising. Reaching the desk he checked his monitors and then checked on the guard in the side room. A sudden thought struck him and he grabbed the guard and dragged him up the hall.

SJ peeked from under the hat at the noise. Seeing Loki bent double with the guard he opened the screen and helped drag the guard into the toilet with the other one.

Standing up he asked "Why move him?"

Loki rested against the wall. "Because they will want lab coats. And it just might blow our cover?"

"Point. Get back to your station sharpish. I'm expecting them to arrive soon." SJ adjusted his hat and slumped back in the station chair.

Running back to his station Loki heard the chime on SJ's station. Oh frack. Here it begins, he thought.

Slapping the console with one hand and being careful not to look up too far, SJ mumbled "What?"

"Sir, Gate team here. The Admirals team has arrived. Clearances check out. They are coming down in the main lift with Private Tsoko."

"I thought they were coming with the Admiral at 06:00?" SJ yawned.

"No Sir. They sent a flash update? Didn't you get it?"

"Private. I have family and a bunch of screaming kids at home. I'm sleeping when I can. Send them down but get the private to return to his post. Private Louis will direct them to the labs. You can buzz me when you get confirmation of the Admiral being 10 minutes out." SJ pulled the hat back down lower and settled in the chair.

"Sir yes Sir. Sir may the private go to the canteen for more coffee. Its getting cold up here sir."

"Son, As long as no one disturbs me for the next 4 hours and no-one crosses that gatepost without authorisation you can drink coffee till your bladder explodes." SJ grunted and closed the channel.

Opening another channel he briefed Loki. "Keep this channel open. I've discouraged the gate team from coming down. Just look bored and snap to when the team arrives. Once they go down, wait 10 minutes and head back this way. I'll leave the screen open."

SJ checked his watch. 01:55. The Admirals team was late. Interesting. 14hrs to pick up and the last shuttle was leaving now. He opened the security screen and headed back to the office. Checking on the terminal he disconnected the datacore and slid it back into its protective case, sealing it carefully, he slipped it back in his backpack. Unpacking the 2nd he connected it and started it copying the Rohk data and updates now they were in the mainframe. Who says that you can't get what you want. He chuckled.

10 minutes later the copy had finished. Again packing it securely away he tucked it in his backpack. Just as he finished strapping it in he heard footsteps, grabbing a blaster he looked out the door. Loki was sealing the security screen and checking the feed from the other desk.

"All clear?" he queried.

"Yep. Went like clockwork. Barely even looked at me. Showed them the coat room and they buggered off. They were complaining about extra security at the shuttle port. You done here?" Loki retrieved the rifles and packed up his extra blasters.

"Yeah I'm done. Wait... extra security?" SJ asked.

"Yep. Apparently there is a perimeter crew checking vehicles in and out. Plus extra staff in the terminal proper."

"That... isn't good news. The Admiral will arrive here at 06:00. Those two numpties will be discovered before that. We need another way off this rock." SJ packed up his gear and locked down the terminal, wiping it clean of prints. He eyed the terminal.

"Loki? Just shoot that up a bit. Let me shut the door first." SJ moved his gear to the door and shut it. Loki, grinning maniacally, grabbed his assault laser and braced himself against the wall. Switching modes he aimed it carefully at the terminal's armoured cover and the security panel. A violet beam stabbed out and increased in intensity, the cover started smoking and glowing. Adjusting his aim slightly, Loki played the beam over the security panel, it glowed brightly and then exploded in a series of sparks, melting into the frame. Turning off the laser he admired his handy work. The armoured cover was effectively welded shut now, as for the security panel, barely recognisable slag remained.

SJ shook his head, coughing in the acrid smoke. "You enjoy that?"

Loki nodded and packed the laser up. The pair retired to the hall where the air was more breathable. Checking the security station SJ found the guardhouse feed. Sat in the main gatehouse, the topside guards had 2 flasks of Java and what looked like a selection of sweetcakes.

Peering over SJ's shoulder Loki snorted. "While the cats away the mice play?"

SJ chuckled. "I played the grumpy sleepy superior. They dropped the team off, raided the canteen and are hiding in the main gatehouse. I'm not complaining. Makes it easy for us to get the hell out of Yulai."

Bringing up an overview he traced a route on the screen.

"We'll take the main lift up topside and slide round the back of the bunker. Using the storage warehouse to hide us we can do a run up and go back over the fence. Unless you want to climb up the cargo lift shaft?" SJ asked.

Loki shot him a look. "I'm good with walking out the front door. Do we have to leave the hinges on?"

"Good point. Remove your little surprises from the desks please. We trying to make it look like an inside job and they failed to get the terminal open. Hmm." SJ pondered. "You got a gas grenade?"

"Does a fedo smell?" Loki rummaged in his bag and pulled out 3 gas grenades.

"I has plan." SJ grinned.

"So what letter we at now?" Loki smirked.

"Shut up. We're still in one piece aren't we? Anyway. Grab the lab-coats again. We're gonna gas the guards and take the Admirals team car." SJ worked the terminal for a while. Loki checked on the guards and got the coats.

"Sleepy time still for them. I think they should be ok for another few hours. Loosened off the sarge. He wasn't breathing too well." Loki slid under the desk and prised off his explosive.

"We'll neither of them got good looks at us and I'd rather not make it a bloodbath unless it comes to it." SJ finished with the terminal, tucked his datapad in his jumpsuit and locked the terminal down.

"Ok. In about 20mins the main database is going to have a severe case of amnesia." SJ chuckled. "The research one is protected but the main base one is open from here. I've made it look like we were trying to break in from here and then did a wipe to hide it all. It will neatly cover the cameras angle."

Loki shook his head. "And you say I have too much fun." Hefting his pack onto his shoulder he unlocked the screen.

SJ checked his watch. "02:25. 5mins to get out of here and 10 back to the bikes? I want to leave a trail going east with the car and we'll go west to the spaceport via the truck. Leave the car with an hour or so to run then pop your little present? That should make it about 03:30ish by time we get near the spaceport in the truck."

"So what we going to do for 2 and 1/2 hours till the morning shuttle appears?" Loki asked.

"I hear the stargazing here is nice?" SJ quipped as he exited the screen and shut it.

"You know I can gas you as well?" Loki shot back.

"What and miss my sterling humour?" SJ chuckled and headed for the other security desk.

Loki shot him a look and followed.

Reaching the desk it was a matter of moments to remove his surprise package and clean the other terminal. Heading for the main lift Loki sniffed the air.

"Can we at least stop for coffee?" he asked.

SJ checked his watch. 02:28. "Make it quick but grab some pastries to go. The guards like em."

One quick canteen raid later, the pair were in the lift munching.

"You know these aren't half bad." said Loki talking round half a pastry.

SJ finished his and eyed the level counter. "Hurry up. Surface is coming up."

Finishing his pastry Loki stuffed a pair of gas grenades in his pockets and waited for the lift to stop.

SJ gripped the blaster behind his back as the doors slid open. A quick glance revealed an open lobby and doors to outside. Stashing the bags and rifles behind the desk in the lobby, SJ and Loki wandered outside towards the guard hut, coffees in hand. Casually tapping on the window Loki waved a pack of cigs. One of the guards opened the door and searched for a light. Taking the light with one hand Loki bounced the grenade into the room with the other, slamming the door with his foot.

"Hey! Give me my light back!" POP! went the grenade. A few seconds later 3 thuds sounded the happy dreams of the guards.

Loki grinned. "I love stupid people."

SJ finished his coffee and popped the door open, staying upwind. Holding his breath and leaning round he grabbed the pile of keys.

"Wonder where they parked it?" he mused looking around.

Loki peered in the window at the monitors. After studying them for a few, grabbed the keys and set off towards a low building on the east side. Shortly he reappeared in a officious looking grav limo.

"Bit ostentatious but hell why not." SJ hopped in and Loki swung the limo out the gate and headed east. Loki wired up his surprise while SJ set the autopilot. Out of sight of the base they hopped out and punched the autopilot. The limo hoisted aloft and cruised out of sight.

"Moonlit walk to our bikes my darling?" quipped SJ.

"Only if you're buying the beer later." drawled Loki.

With that the pair of them slipped into the corn and headed for the bikes.

02:45 - 13hrs 15minutes to pickup.

*** * ***

**24:00 Hanger 22. Tunttaras X - Moon 3 Caldari Navy Station. 16hrs till pickup**

Eowyn cursed as she sat in the docking bay. The stupid repair queue had taken longer than they promised and she now had missed her slot to leave. Now she had to wait for a free slot and bugging the tower for a faster one would not be wise.

Plotting the course on the navigation console she studied it again. She was running out of time. It was close enough without delays. The comm terminal warbled.

"Hoarder Transport Tango Foxtrot Three Niner Four. Undock clearance granted. Use route Alpha and ramp Delta Two. Be advised your cargo run for 16:00 is cancelled due to Navy Exercises. Docking Control Out."

Eowyn lifted the hoarder from the deck and sent it scuttling out of the bay. Joining the flow of ships in the main channel she looked for her exit ramp. The docking computer chimed and flashed a direction. Arcing round a huge Charon freighter lumbering past she spotted the ramp and slid the hoarder into the tunnel. The airlock cycled and she was free. Banking the hauler for the Perimeter gate she threw the ship into warp and plotted her route. Opening a communication channel she smiled sweetly and rapidly ran through what had happened.

"I won't ask why. I'll meet you in... 10 hours." Menolly said.

"That will be awfully close" Eowyn mused.

"I cannot really get there any faster without tipping people off."

"Ok. I'll be ready. Lets hope this works." Eowyn closed the channel and studied the route again. This was going to be awfully close. She hoped SJ and Loki could get off planet or this was going to be extremely messy.

*** * ***

**03:22 Rest Stop. Tunttaras X - 10 1/2hrs till pickup**

"I'm getting too old for playing hide and seek in the dark" SJ complained.

"I told you that they were in the other field." said Loki as he heaved the other grav bike in the back of the truck. "Hurry up and lash these in. By my watch we have about 17 minutes till my little surprise goes up."

SJ shot him a look. "Define little? I just said make it look like they torched it."

Loki squirmed. "Welll... I didn't think it would be wise to have explosives on us when we broke into the spaceport. They take a very dim view on that sort of thing."

SJ's eyes widened. He hurried lashed the 2nd bike in and vaulted out of the back. Muttering he dove into the cab and started the truck.

"What?" Loki asked confused. "It shouldn't be that bad. Just a big capacitor rig."

"No. Caldari miltary grav equipment like the limos are fusion powered. Not like standard civilian capacitor rigs." SJ rolled the truck out of the rest stop and headed north.

"Oh." said Loki quietly.

SJ threw him his datapad. "Look up where that damn limo is and let me know if its near anywhere populated. If so we need to warn someone fast."

Loki plotted quickly and overlaid a map of the region. "40km due west of spaceport you said?"

"Yep. May be marked as a agricultural waystation." SJ eyed the highway signs. "We have about another 10 minutes then we turn for the spaceport."

SJ drove in silence while Loki furiously tapped at the datapad.

"Ok. Best estimate as I have will put it about 160km west of the spaceport. Closest major habitation is a city about 100km north east of it. Nearest population centre is about 70km further east but that's in a valley. Urm... Just how big a bang are we talking?" he asked.

"They are armoured but the reactor and fuel cells are in the rear and not shielded against an internal detonation. They don't expect some nut to pack it with high explosive. Assuming you crack the containment and it goes critical... we're talking serious fireworks. It will depend on how full the fuelcells are." SJ shook his head. "You piled it all in the rear didn't you?"

"Well I didn't want it in the drivers space with us. Not once it was hot."

"Great so its sat on top of the core. We're talking a few kilotons blast then. It was 5 demo packs you left wasn't it?"

Loki nodded.

SJ drove in silence. Reaching the turning he swung the truck towards the spaceport.

Loki checked his watch. "5 minutes."

"Where did they say that cordon for the spaceport was?"

Loki checked the map and zoomed to the spaceport. "From what they were saying there was two. Inner one on the main perimeter roads. Secondary on the road up from the highway. Map says its about 5km between the highway and the spaceport."

"Where does the highway go past the spaceport?" SJ asked as he skirted round a convoy.

"Looks like runs for another 50-60km then there is some sort of major town?"

"Good. We're going to head that way and skip the spaceport. We'll ditch the truck slightly east of the spaceport and take the gravbikes as close as we can. How much longer?"

Loki checked his watch again. "2minutes near as" He dug through his pack and grabbed his datapad.

Loki leaned out the window. SJ glanced over. "What the hell?" he blurted.

Loki grinned "I want this on file. 30 seconds."

SJ shook his head and tightened his grip on the controls.

A searing white flash burst forth from behind them. A few seconds later a huge rumbling roar hit them. Loki swung back inside.

"You know... that was quite impressive. Nice mushroom cloud." he said.

"Destructive urchin" SJ muttered.

Police vehicles streamed from the spaceport and rushed towards the blast. Keeping a low profile SJ kept rolling past the spaceport before pulling into a side road about 6km past the port. The pair unloaded and slipped silently into the darkness.

*** * ***

**04:15 - 9 3/4hrs till pickup**

SJ peered through the night vision glasses from the hill brow into the spaceport. The eastern side was wild brush and hills where Loki and he were hidden.

"So?" whispered Loki.

"Not good." SJ passed them to Loki. "I counted 4 missile launchers. 6 emplacements. 2 Divisions and a boatload of local cops. Plus i can see some grav tanks on the entrance. Local shuttles are grounded at the terminal."

"Soo... Plan G?" Loki smirked.

"Hush. I'm thinking." SJ dug into his pack and pulled out his pad.

"I can see the steam..." Loki saw SJ's look and dug his sniper rifle out and scanned the space port. "Hmmm. Yeah that's not funny down there. Triple fence. Local cops outside, looks like one of the two divisions are patrolling the border. Two missile batteries at the tower. Hangers on far side have grav tanks. There is a few cargo haulers, fuel barges. Main terminal I count 2 shuttles, some troop transports and.... oh. An Admiral's Gig."

SJ's head snapped up. "What!"

"An Admirals Gig. Left side terminal. First Class area. Bay 2."

SJ picked up the night vision and looked. "Frack. Frack. Frack. He's not supposed to be here yet! This means security will be even tighter and his detachment will be around too."

Loki looked back at the main terminal. "Yep. They are unloading now. Just 2 transports though."

SJ grabbed his pad and dug through the shuttle schedules. "They cancelled them all... However..." He trailed off to silence and tapped away furiously.

Loki sighed and went back to scanning the spaceport.

After a few minutes SJ smiled and packed away his gear. Nudging Loki to do the same, he then surveyed the spaceport again through the night sights.

"We'll move in 5. Strap up your pack and belt up. We'll be moving fast." he said clipping his pack on his back and unravelling a line.

Loki kept staring at the spaceport. "And just how are you going to pull this one off?".

SJ smiled and gently clipped a line to Loki's belt. "Let me worry about that."

Rolling onto his back he examined his rifle and waited. Loki shot him a look. "Slacker".

Hearing a rumble SJ grinned broadly and nudged Loki. "Hang on." He raised his rifle.

"... to what?" Loki asked. Then his eyes caught on the rifle, and the lines, and the length attached to him. "I hate you." he mouthed at SJ.

With a roar the transport cleared the hills behind them and banked in to the spaceport. Slowing rapidly it cruised towards the cargo areas on the near side. As it passed over head SJ's rifle silently spat a pair of magnetic grapples to the underside of the transport. The lines tightened and whisked them aloft.

The transport scuttled over the cargo hangers and started settling lower as it closed on the cargo pads behind them. Dangling below the transport SJ and Loki released the lines and turned on the antigrav belts. Dropping the last few feet onto the top of the hanger they rolled towards the edge and peeked over. The cargo transport settled on the pad and silence resumed as the engines cut out.

Loki punched SJ in the arm hard. "You could have warned me."

"What and spoil all my fun?" SJ grinned and continued scanning the spaceport slowly. "Doesn't look like we were noticed."

"So now what. We're inside with a whole lot of trigger happy guys who I'm betting will NOT be pleased to see us." Loki dug into his pack and strapped his blasters back to his belt and slung his laser rifle on his back.

"Now my dear Loki. We hijack a ship and get the hell out of Yulai as it were. The question is... Which ship?" mused SJ.

"You are NOT stealing the admirals Gig." Loki growled.

"Spoilsport" SJ shot back. "But yes, far too risky. We cant take the shuttles either. They are all cancelled. We'll stand out like sore thumb and those missile batteries will make Swiss cheese of us and I hate cheese. So its going to have to be a transport. Probably an automated one. Preferably one that connects to the moon-base."

Loki peered around the roof and spied a roof access. He tapped SJ on the shoulder. "Shall we check the hanger?"

"Might as well. Nothing out here other than that transport we piggybacked." Sliding his night vision glasses into his pack SJ slithered back from the edge and headed for the roof door with Loki.

A short bit of jiggery pokery later the pair slipped inside the door and stared down into the hanger. Crates and cargo pods littered the area. A few ships were scattered in gaps near the main doors. Mainly short range cargo haulers and a few tugs. A short while later the pair had descended to the main floor via the crane lift and were weaving between the crates. Another short stop while Loki convinced a side door to open took them into the next hanger. A dank smell rose from the darkness.

"Do me a favour Loki. Make very sure your safeties are on." SJ whispered.

Loki sniffed and looked through his night scope. "Oh lovely" he hissed. "Fuel bay. And its messy as hell." He slipped his rifle back on his back and hefted a knife instead.

SJ lifted his glasses and peered around. Towards the back of the hanger an automated refuelling bay loomed. On the right a refuelling barge sat, its huge tanks blocking the view further towards the doors. Slipping past it towards the centre the pair peered round the side and darted towards the cargo pods and crates beyond.

Suddenly the main doors started opening and lights came on. SJ dove for a large giant secure container and slipped behind it into the darkness, hidden by cargo drums. A short few seconds later Loki rolled over the top of the drums and landed on him.

Voices from open door drifted back to them. "... just stack it over there. Its due to move in a few hours. The other transport is delayed. Some security thing in the other city."

The pair waited silently while vehicles came and went, then the lights went out and the main doors closed again.

SJ tapped at his pad. "Fedo droppings."

Loki looked at him. "I'm guessing that's not good news?"

SJ nodded, handing Loki his pad he gestured. "That other transport is taking supplies from the other city and from here up to the moonbase. I was going to get us on it. Looks like your little stunt grounded it. There is no way Eowyn will be able to get planetside. Not with the fuss we've caused and the Navy lock-down. The Moon base she could get in maybe. Certainly she'll get in system. Wonder how though."

Loki scrolled the pad. "Other than a grain transport going to the next planets station and an automated garbage scow dumping at the sun... that's it for the next 12hrs. We could still steal the admirals gig?"

SJ shook his head. "Way too hot to try grabbing that." He dug into his pack and grabbed a ration bar and a bottle of water. Munching he pondered their situation. He offered the water to Loki. Loki swigged deeply and threw it back. The bottle bounced off SJ's hand and spun scattering water in an arc. Scrabbling for the bottle SJ suddenly sat up and grinned. Loki looked at him strangely as he recovered the bottle instead.

"I know what she's going to do. And I know how we're getting out of here." SJ said as he watched the water drain towards a grating. "This is going to be fun."

Loki groaned and handed back the water "I need something a lot stronger" and got his blue bottle out. Drinking deeply he sighed and sat down against the container to wait.

*** * ***

**10:30 5 1/2 hrs till pickup. - Eowyn's Rescue Plan.**

Eowyn paced nervously. Menolly was late and time was running out fast. It was still a 5hr trip to get back to the moonbase to pick up SJ and Loki... Assuming she could get docking clearance.

A soft chime announced a ship docking. A few minutes later Menolly appeared from the bay and waved. Eowyn ran over and the pair headed inside the ship.

Clearing docking control the pair set a new course and talked about what had happened.

"... so that's what I'm hoping to convince them with." Eowyn finished.

"Interesting. So who gets to play the snooty upper-class?" Menolly asked.

"Well you are very haughty when annoyed. I thought I'd let you do the annoyed ambassador" Eowyn giggled.

"Haughty eh? I'll remember that. I guess i better go find something important to wear and you better come along too. I am not having a pilot in that horrible suit." Menolly lead Eowyn to the cabins while the ship bounced along its navigation points.

*** * ***

**11:00 - 5hrs till pickup. - ****Shipping what?**

After a restless few hours of dodging port officials moving cargo and the occasional ground transport refuelling, the hanger had fallen silent.

Sneaking nearer the door the pair were discussing if taking a peek was wise. Finally SJ stood up, tugged at his suit, grabbed a cap hanging near the door and peeked out.

"Its clear. Pass me my binos." SJ muttered. "Need to be ready to get out of here soon or at least have a plan. I'm betting she is going to turn up no more than an hour early. We're going to need a diversion and a way out of here."

Sat near the door, Loki moved a crate and peered at the shipping label. His eyes widened and a huge smile spread over his face. "Jack?... About that diversion you wanted..."

"What?" grumbled SJ irritably from the doorway as he surveyed the spaceport.

"How about a fire?" Loki chuckled.

SJ turned round and looked. Loki pointed to the shipping labels.

"Industrial solvents and cleaning materials. And a big fracking FLAMMABLE label too."

"Ok. How we gonna time it?" SJ queried. "You used all yours on the limo."

Loki grinned broadly, opened his pack, dug around and hefted a small charge. "Always pack a spare."

SJ shook his head ruefully. "That's it. Next time I'm getting you cavity searched..."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Knives" he said.

Shaking his head, SJ checked the manifest. "Ok. This lot will leave on ground transport in 7 hours. Now. Do we want a nice explosion here? Or in the transports loading bay assuming I can fake some movement paperwork?"

"Dunno" said Loki. "You're Mr Planner A-Z. I just like blowing frack up. Its shiny and pretty and goes boom."

SJ slipped back inside shaking his head. "And I thought I was bad..."

SJ hummed happily as he set the timer and arranged the crates. Singing softly he murmured "If you're happy and you know it, pod Amarr. If you can't find Caldari, pod Amarr. If the Minnie are too frisky, Gallentes looking shifty, the Jovians too risky, pod Amarr."

Loki tapped him on the shoulder with his blaster. "You do know how much this would hurt at this range?" he grumbled.

SJ grinned. "Yeah but I'd be waking up to Eowyn... and you'd be stuck here."

Loki grumbled and grabbed another fuel barrel. "Remind me to rig another one of my surprises when we get home... Just for you."

A short time later the pair admired their work. SJ checked his watch again.

"So about 1 hour before she's due... this little lot goes up in smoke. They evacuate the hanger. We're hiding in the fuel barge which should head for the station. Then steal a shuttle and rendezvous with Eowyn insystem."

Loki eyed him. "So what plan is this now?"

SJ shrugged. "Lost count. Besides you know I just make it up as I go along." He chuckled and headed for the fuel barge.

Loki sighed, picked up his packs and took another drink from his bottle. "If its not the wife... it's you making me drink."

A muffled chuckle drifted from the fuel barge, and silence fell on the hanger.

*** * ***

**14:00 - 2hrs till pickup. - Traffic Control.**

Eowyn growled as she scanned the gate. A steady stream of transports and freighters had built up into a long queue. Near the gate a drifting clump of wreckage was being cleared by teams of salvage barges and Concord patrol.

Menolly examined the navigation route and pondered. "We are going to be late."

Eowyn nodded and then grinned. "Well we were going to save it till we got to the station, but we could try it now?"

Menolly laughed. "Sure why not. Be good practise."

Eowyn toggled the communications array. "Gate Control. This is Yacht FarSeer, Ambassador Kador's private Yacht calling. We are on urgent diplomatic transit and require priority clearance."

"Yacht FarSeer. Wait one. Supervisor Clarence will advise shortly."

Menolly raised an eyebrow. "Well its a start."

Eowyn muttered "He bloody well better advise or I'm going to start yelling."

Menolly smiled. "No yelling dear. Firm but unwavering. Remember decorum as an Ambassador's pilot."

Eowyn started to retort but snapped her mouth shut as the reply came back.

"Yacht FarSeer. You are cleared to gate immediately. Proceed at own risk. Speed is restricted to 150ms due to salvaging on gate. Ensure 1km distance clearance is maintained."

Eowyn smiled. "Thank you Gate Control. Proceeding as directed."

"Roger Yacht FarSeer. Gate Control out."

Menolly grinned. "See. Velvet Glove. Iron fist. And the right name. Gets you everywhere." She stepped back into the main cabin leaving her laughter tinkling behind her.

*** * ***

**14:45 – 1hr 15mins till pickup. - Hanger Madness**

Loki peered over SJ's shoulder. "Blue wire to the secondary input. Yellow goes in the auxilary data line."

SJ growled. "You blow stuff up for fun. Let me do the reprogramming."

Loki shrugged. "Why are you doing it anyway. I thought we were just stealing this when the fire breaks out."

SJ finished tying in his datapad and started uploading files. "Because at present when they slap the evacuation button it will just cruise to the other spaceport. I'm telling it to go to the moonbase. No one will question a drone refueler, especially with an emergency evacuation code. I cannot fly this manually. No controls and my lag time will tip off the sensors. So pre-program and sit back and enjoy the ride."

Loki mused. "No girls or inflight holos? Or booze. It's like flying military."

SJ shot him a look. "You are a travelling bar. How many bottles you got left?"

Loki looked pained. "Just the one now."

SJ grinned. "My bag. Left side, inner pocket."

Loki rummaged through the bag and found a thick bottle. "You brought scotch on a mission?"

SJ's grin got broader. "Medicinal purposes... or the long flight home? I'm not the pilot this time."

Loki took the top off and swigged. His eyes opened wide and he swallowed and gasped. "Emperor's balls. Thats... potent"

SJ reclaimed the bottle and sipped. Smiling he sighed happily as the warmth spread through his chest. "Not that pansy stuff you drink. This will put hairs on your chest." Recapping the bottle he slipped it back into the bag and loaded the last of the gear into the drone refueler.

"Come on. Time to get racked and packed. I'd rather not be outside when your little surprise goes off."

Loki grabbed his blaster, took one last look round the hanger and slipped inside, sealing the hatch behind him.

SJ resealed the maintenance panel and packed away his tools. "How much longer?"

Loki peers at his watch. "About two minutes. You sure this is going to work?"

SJ grinned broadly. "Trust me."

Loki muttered. "That's what I thought." Grabbing his bottle again he took another mouthful and murmured to various deities.

Minutes passed and nothing appeared to be happening.

"You sure you got the timer right?" Loki asked.

"By my time it should have gone off five minutes ago." SJ mused.

Dimly through the hull an explosion was felt, then the rattle of debris off the hull.

"Guess that answers that question" muttered Loki.

"Yee of little faith" replied SJ.

"I have plenty of faith. His name is Emperor Sarum" said Loki.

Outside a klaxon blared. More explosions thumped the hull. A bigger one rocked the refueler.

Loki looked perturbed. "You know... I usually like to be rather much further away from my surprises?"

SJ peered through the tiny access window. "I can see why." He jerked his head back as more debris rattled off the hull.

The hanger was well ablaze at this point. The left side of the doors bent and buckled with flames licking out. Security personal running from the main terminal formed a cordon. Emergency crews streaming from the far runway hangers fast approaching.

A ground crew struggled to slide the right-hand side door open. More explosions caused them to beat a hasty retreat.

Fire tenders deployed foam while a grav tug pulled the doors open. Thick smoke billowed out.

Lights on the refueler control panel flickered into life, and thrusters fired.

SJ smiled. "Control tower finally woke up and ran the hanger list."

Loki looked relieved. "Thank the Emperor"

The drone slid forward and out onto the runway, scattering fire crews as it exited the billowing smoke like a demon from hell's gate. The security cordon was already breaking up as they withdrew with firecrews right behind them. Further explosions blew sections of the roof off. The drone paused briefly on the apron querying the tower then rising on thrusters it arced above the hanger and sped away to orbit.

One last series of explosions destroyed the hanger and spread burning debris over the other two next door. More emergency crews spilled out from the terminal and the apron became a light show of fire and lights and foam.

Inside the drone SJ and Loki were squashed against the floor as the drone accelerated into orbit. Finally weightlessness took over as the drone took up a slow orbit.

SJ reached for his bag, grabbed his bottle and took a deep draught.

"Urm. Pass it this way please. I think I left my lunch down there." Loki murmured.

Flicking the bottle at Loki, SJ tuned to the planetside news. The spaceport fire was impressive and on every holochannel.

"Something tells me they are going to be pissed." he said.

Loki peered at the screen. "Ok. That's impressive. The limo was better though."

SJ shook his head slowly. "The limo was more or less a tactical nuke you destructive urchin."

Loki grinned and took another sip from the bottle. "Good wasn't it? So what do we do now?"

SJ checked his watch. "Now? We wait and hope Eowyn isn't too long. We only have about an hour of air in here with the tanks in the suits."

*** * ***

**15:25 – 35mins till pickup. - Diplomatic Liasons**

Arriving in Tunttaras the jump gate tunnel had barely dissipated before the communications channels were alive with chatter.

"Menolly!" Eowyn called out.

Slipping in from the main cabin Menolly looked at the channels.

"Something tells me someone we know is responsible for that." she muttered.

Eowyn tuned to the holo news and gasped. The fire had destroyed the first hanger, most of the second and was half way through the third. The space port was a hive of activity and swarming with military.

"Well. We aren't getting clearance to there. Guess we'll try the moonbase. We'll have to declare an emergency to get inside though. They are on military shutdown."

Menolly nodded. "Same routine again?"

Eowyn thought. "No. We need some kind of emergency. Fire or something."

Menolly pondered. "Not a fire. They will send emergency crews. Something damaged?"

Eowyn grinned. "Diplomatic rush and no fuel. Enough they have to respond but not enough they will care. Should give us a docking bay and enough time for SJ and Loki to find us if they are on the base."

Menolly laughed. "Ok. Page the base."

Eowyn plotted the course and threw the yacht into warp. A short time later the base snapped into view.

"Moon base control. This is Yacht FarSeer. Diplomatic Ambassador Kador requests emergency refuelling clearance." Eowyn lilted.

"Yacht FarSeer. Hold at outer marker. Base is on lockdown. Requesting planetary control to clear you for planetside."

"Control, the Ambassador is in a hurry. She is late for a diplomatic conference. We request again for local docking rights."

"Yacht FarSeer. Base is secured at this time. Please hold."

Eowyn grumbled. "This isn't going to work. How the hell does SJ do this?"

Menolly patted her shoulder. "Give it time. You know how it works. Gotta wake up the boss."

"Yacht FarSeer. Planetary Control has emergency declared. Planetside is closed. Base is sealed. However we have a refuelling drone in orbit. Please rendezvous at the following co-ordinates. "

Eowyn acknowledged and signed off. "That isn't want I wanted."

"It will have to do. See if you can scan the area and see if they are about. If SJ is paying attention he'll know we are here. It's up to them to get to us now." Menolly said.

*** * ***

**15:45 – 15mins till pickup. - Cutting it fine?**

SJ tapped at the air gauge. It didn't move. "What's yours saying?"

Loki poked at his. "10mins."

SJ looked pensive. "About same for me. We're too far from the base and the drone is locked down. I thought it would go for the moonbase. Unfortunately we're sat in orbit. What a way to go eh?"

A new data stream caught his eye on the pad. "Loki... Check this out."

Loki floated over and peered closely. "Urm. Ok. Few things wrong. That's definitely not Kador. She travels with a fleet. Also that's no Ambassador transport I know of. That's private class."

"That's what I'm thinking." mused SJ. "And there is only one lady I know with a ship like that. I think it's time to go."

The drone came to life following orders from the moonbase. Automated docking procedures took over and nuzzled it up against the yacht. Hoses spooled out and latched in place. Pumps hummed and started refuelling the yacht.

SJ grabbed his gear and helmet. "Suit up. Let's go pester the Ambassador."

A few minutes later they drifted by the airlock. On a hunch SJ tapped in his personal access code. The hatch slid open. Grinning he dragged Loki inside and cycled the lock.

The inner hatch opened to a very regal looking Menolly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." she said. "EOWYN! We have hitchhikers!"

The sound of running feet announced Eowyn's arrival.

"SJ!" Eowyn launched herself at SJ. "YOU are in big trouble. How on earth was I supposed to find you? The moonbase is all locked down and you two blew up the planetary spaceport!"

"Erm. You did anyway?" said SJ looking rather sheepish.

Loki staggered towards the bar. Opening a bottle he sighed happily.

Menolly looked on and laughed. "Eowyn put him down. You don't know where he's been and I suggest we get out of here. SJ and Loki have stirred up a hornets nest. I think its long past time we left."

Loki nodded vigorously. "Time to see some of your fancy flying sweetie"

Eowyn glowered. "I'm not your sweetie... and I can outfly both of you blindfolded."

Loki grinned. "With that stuff SJ drinks... I'm not surprised."

*** * ***

**Disreputable Cargo**

Refuelling complete, Eowyn headed for Jita and its main hub. Any possible pursuit would be lost there in the sheer weight of traffic passing through the area.

However upon reaching the gate leading towards Jita a blockade was forming.

SJ peered at the scanners. "That was quick. Someone has ordered a lockdown."

Eowyn and Menolly looked at each other and smiled. "Same again Menolly?" Eowyn asked.

Menolly nodded.

Eowyn and Menolly raised hell and demanded passage under diplomatic flags and pointed out the urgent business they were on. The captain initially refused but then wilted under Menolly's furious tirade at being disturbed on her journey. They were allowed to pass unhindered and even escorted the next two systems.

Loki watched in awe. "The princess herself could not do better"

SJ smiled wryly and hugged the girls. "I guess I owe you two shopping time again for yet again pulling my ass from the fire?"

"Ooooh Shopping! Can we go to Motsu this time? Dodixie was so boring!" Eowyn squealed.

Loki laughed. "That's your bonus gone for the year."

SJ shrugged. "So be it. Home James... I have another present to deliver."

The yacht flashed into warp again, heading home.

*** * ***

**Homecoming**

Hours later the yacht slipped into upper level docking bay. Disembarking the group split up and headed separate ways. Loki disappeared to the bar having emptied the yacht's tiny bar. The ladies departed for their quarters and some well deserved sleep.

SJ grabbed his gear and punched the lift for the command deck. The lift whisked him to the upper levels silently. Padding softly thorough the halls he arrived at her office. Though the hour was late, lights shone through the windows.

Rapping on the door he waited for an answer. A pause then "Who is it?"

SJ stuck his head round the door and grinned.

Caytlyn sighed. "What do you want? And where the hell have you been? I've had people looking for you!"

Slipping inside he walked for the cabinet in the corner.

"I thought so. Stealing the bar again?" she sighed exasperated.

"Not quite my dear." SJ poured a drink and sat on the edge of her desk.

"We have chairs you know" she said and raised her eyebrow at him.

His grin got bigger and he pulled the datacores from his bag. He laid them on the desk and toasted her.

"I brought you a present. Hope you like it. Oh and I could do with next month's pay early please? I kinda promised to take the girls shopping."

Caytlyn laughed. "More fool you. You know Eowyn's tastes. What on earth have you brought anyway?"

She slipped the datacores into the reader. SJ swung his foot and sipped his drink as she scrolled through the data, watching as her expression changed to incredulous amazement.

"I'm not going to ask but thank you." she stood and hugged him. Standing back she wrinkled her nose. "You need a shower."

SJ grimaced. "Sorry Cayt. Enjoy the present." He sauntered out whistling jauntily.

Caytlyn sat back down and continued checking the data. Raising her eyebrows at the second datacore's contents she pondered if she should ask him after all where these came from.

"Well... I guess he does have his uses after all..." Caytlyn grinned as she contacted Lessa. "Lessa? I hope you have a 4th slot available. SJ bought me a present!"

Lessa raised an eyebrow. "I won't ask but I'll book another slot. Ok. Encrypted channel ready. Send away."

Caytlyn smiled and slid the datacores into the comms unit. "Sending now. I'll pick them up in a month."

As she closed the channel, the desk chimed. Looking at the request she smiled. Dinner was ready. She paged Ramius.

"Yes?" he replied

"Find a nice bottle of something to go with dinner. SJ bought me a present." Caytlyn giggled.

Ramius raised an eyebrow. "I guess this will be an interesting dinner story then?"

Caytlyn nodded and beamed happily. "He has his uses after all." With that she closed the channel, gathered her things and headed for home, humming softly.


End file.
